1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fire resistant fittings for use in floor openings and, more particularly, to an improved and more economical removable fire resistant fitting assembly for use in floor openings either preparatory to the use of or after abandonment of a through floor electric fitting.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Arrangements for extending power and/or communication lines through a floor, while sealing the floor opening against the passage of heated or combustion air, incorporate an electrical fitting, having a fire resistant expandable or intumescent material as for example seen in an application filed by Carroll et al simultaneously herewith. Since floor openings for such arrangements may be provided for contemplated uses, which may not materialize, or previously utilized electrical fittings may be withdrawn to leave an empty or abandoned floor opening, it is desirable to provide a fire resitant fitting in the empty floor opening to optionally seal the opening with a minimum of expense.
3. Summary of the Present Invention
The present invention incorporates a simple and unique concept in a fitting assembly for sealing abandoned or empty floor passages against fire or a like condition. The fitting assembly incorporates a pair of plates, having a rubber ring member therebetween, which is subject to radial outward pressure, between the two plates when the lower plate is drawn toward the upper plate to secure the fittings in the opening. The lower plate has a slot receiving a flat tang or tab projecting through a slab of fire resitant expandable material, which seats on the head of the tang. The projecting tab is simply twisted against the slot sides to lock the tang on the fitting and suspend the fire resistant material in the opening.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a more economical fire resistant fitting assembly for use in an empty floor opening.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved fire resistant fitting assembly for use in floor openings intended to receive fittings extending electrical lines through a floor.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent on the examination of the following specification and claims, together with the drawings.